The Catacombs
Overview :;See also :: Dragon's Dogma World and Lore An ancient burial chamber of considerable size. Home to the Undead and the meeting place of Salvation. Details The Catacombs '''is a three level underground burial chamber. '''The Catacombs has multiple exits, but only one main entrance. If you've scouted around Gran Soren before starting the quests Seeking Salvation, or Rise of the Fallen, you may have found The Catacombs already, but been unable to proceed due to locked doors. These entrances are not used to enter the Catacombs for the first time. You may explore a considerable amount of '''The Catacombs '''without the completion of those quests, by using the main entrance located in Deos Hills. Notes * Bring Holy enchanted weapons (like Heaven's Key or Cursed Light and the like) into the Catacombs and hire similarly equipped pawns, as EVERY foe lurking within (except one Ogre) is extremely weak to Holy-enchanted weapons and spells. * From the Deos Hills entrance (the one with the Riftstone), it is possible...but probably not advisable depending on the weight and HP of one's Arisen... to drop down the elevator shaft to go from the ground floor to the underground level. It is possible-- with a good running start-- to double vault or levitate over the gap. * From the Deos Hills entrance (the one with the Riftstone), many players easily miss a hidden room. Look for a movable indestructible crate tucked into a corner nook which can be "grabbed". Pick up the crate and move it around the corner to a nearby wall with a broken opening at the top of it. Put down the crate, stand on it, and jump up over the broken wall into the hidden room. (Vocations which can use Double Vault don't need the crate, nor does a light character using a staff or Archistave to Levitate. If you can't reach the top of the ledge to grab it, try lightening your Arisen's total weight by temporarily transferring armor, weapons and items to your pawns and try again.) There is a chest, a gather spot and usually a Liquid Vim hidden inside, so it is worth the time spent to get in. Enemies *Undead *Ogre (x 1) *Phantoms (x 5) *Skeleton Knights (x 31 total Skeletons) *Skeleton Mage (x 31 total Skeletons) *Living Armor (x 2, only during the quest An Unseen Rival III, Post-Game) Related Quests *An Unseen Rival III *Bone of Contention *Burning Curse *Rise of the Fallen *Search Party *Seeking Salvation * A Parting Gift Loot *Headless Icon (35% loot chance. Spawns in a chest on a wooden platform near the only Level 3 chest.) *Undead Strategy Vol. 2 (15% loot chance. Same chest as Headless Icon.) *Wight Tactics (20% loot chance. Chest located against the middle stone formation where the Ogre is encountered.) *Catacomb Gold found in Ore Deposits. *Restless Earring ( 70% loot chance. The first chest encountered, when entering through the bridge entrance in Estan Plains.) *Dire Wolf Cape (25% loot chance. The first chest encountered, when entering through the bridge entrance in Estan Plains.) *Violet Neck Wrap ( 5% loot chance. The first chest encountered, when entering through the bridge entrance in Estan Plains.) *Set of Salvation Robes (100% loot chance) *Eden's Warden (15% loot chance) *Feather-Light Pelta (15% loot chance) *Scadling Razors (15% loot chance) *Coin Purse of Charity (10% loot chance) *Second Journal Entry (100% loot chance) *Leather Circlet (20% loot chance) *Tiger Bangle (20% loot chance) *Pilgrim's Charm (100% loot chance only during the quest, A Parting Gift.) *Bliaut (20% loot chance) *Full Chain Hosen (5% loot chance) *Rose Ring (10% loot chance) *Mage's Shoes (20% loot chance) *Iron Cruisses (5% loot chance) *Violet Ring (X2 locations, 10-15% loot chance) *Undead Strategy Vol.2 (15% loot chance) *Bronze Sallet (15% loot chance) *Wizard's Helm (10% loot chance) *Magick Buckler (15% loot chance) *Frame Plate (65% loot chance) *Ring of Gules (10 loot chance) *Ghost Tactics Vol.2 (26% loot chance) *Missionary's Robe (20% loot chance) *Dalmatica (5% loot chance) Gallery Dragon's Dogma - The Catacombs Map Location.png| Area Map The Catacombs 2.png The Catacombs 3.png The Catacombs 4.png CATACOMBS-1.png| CATACOMBS-2.png| Dragon's Dogma - Catacombs Crate.jpg| An indestructible catacomb crate - Used to reach the top of the broken wall near the Deos Hills entrance. Category:Locations